


Healing Tools

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Healing is a process. Having someone around can help speed it up.





	Healing Tools

They say cooking can be used as a healing method and that the best way to get people to open up is to have a meal with them. And if there was a way that Forrest was going to be able to get Shigure to cheer up even if a little bit, he was going to try his hardest. The only problem was getting Shigure to even leave his room or the pegasus stables these days.

“Shigure, please?” Forrest gave his best puppy eyes to the taller male. “It will just be the two of us. I promise you that!”

“I appreciate the offer, Forrest. I really do.” Shigure said, he wouldn’t look directly at Forrest, his eyes would dart everywhere around the stable to try and find something to focus on. “I’m not very hungry right now.”

“Not right now. Later tonight.” Forrest pressed, trying to get into Shigure’s field of view. It wasn’t working as the other continued to look everywhere EXCEPT him. “Or maybe we can just hang out later tonight? After dinner or something? We don’t have to do anything. We can just sit around somewhere and relax.” He could see Shigure tense up and relax slowly when the offer changed up in different directions. “But you do need to eat.”

“I know.” Was the immediate response. “I’ll be fine.” Shigure finally turned to look at the other, giving him a tired smile. “I…I would like it if we had dinner together though.”

Forrest’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been wanting to cook something for you for a while. Will you let me?” He got a nod in response and he couldn’t help the small happy hop he did. Once he realized what he had done, his face erupted in a blush and he quickly straightened up. Clearing his throat, he gave Shigure a sheepish smile. “Do you want to help me out with cooking?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in hopes he could look cute enough to get Shigure to come help him out. “You can just be in there with me too.”

“I’ll do that.” Shigure said finally, giving in to the other’s antics. 

It may have been a small victory but it was a victory nonetheless. Just getting the taller male to agree to being around him was a huge step in the direction he wanted to go. It didn’t take long before Forrest had dragged Shigure to the kitchens. Late as it was in the day, the area was empty and even around the kitchens was quiet, void of people. Thankfully. Forrest had a feeling that even just one person would have made Shigure run off with some sort of excuse. 

Pulling away from the other, Forrest took off his hat to make sure his hair was up securely before he washed up his hands. He could hear the other slowly move around the room before a chair was pulled out from a table as quietly as possible. Rustling of fabric was the only thing Forrest could hear as his friend sat down, feeling him watching as he moved about to start prepping to cook. Not one to let silence fill a room for long, Forrest started to quietly chat about anything and everything. He’d get a few responses here and there but he never prompted Shigure to speak, letting the other respond when he felt like it. It took a little longer to get things prepped with only himself doing the work but it was repetitive and he could feel as the tension slowly left the other, hearing his voice get a little lighter and his tone happier as the minutes ticked by. Eventually Shigure got up and washed his hands before gently taking the knife from Forrest to start helping with chopping up some vegetables. All the while, Forrest continued to chat mindlessly about things. How his father found a new tome that was strange. Sophie being dragged by Avel into yet another lake. That one got a chuckle from the singer. Then he told him about Kana tricking Dwyer into going out for the day. That got another chuckle. 

Slowly but surely, Forrest was getting Shigure to smile and laugh again. That in itself was enough to make Forrest happy. They worked side by side to get the food prepped and as they moved onto cooking it all together, Forrest paused when he saw Shigure looking sad at the pile of vegetables. Gently nudging the other, Forrest just gave him a smile and asked him to grab a pot for water to start boiling things. That seemed to break him out of it for now as the other did as he was asked. Not one to give up, he was determined to keep a smile on the others face as long as he could for the night. 

While things were cooking, Forrest decided to rope Shigure into a word game.

It was the fifth win in a row that started to make Shigure smile and call him a cheater. 

It was the sixth game that got him to laugh at a dirty word.

It was the seventh game that he finally won and declared the game over for the night. “The food is ready!” He said as an excuse but Forrest knew it was because he would most likely lose the next game if it continued. 

It was well into the night when the food was finally ready to eat and plated up. It’d been nearly two hours of Shigure finally smiling and laughing. But of course not everything could stay the way it was and as they were cleaning up, Shigure finally let out a heavy sigh.

“Forrest?”

“Hm?” He was a little distracted at trying to scrub off a bit of burnt potato from the bottom of the pot to look at the other.

“Thank you.” Shigure said quietly, leaning against the smaller male. “I didn’t realize I needed this until tonight.”

“Food?” Forrest asked, his lips quirking up slightly as he peered up at his friend.

“Well, actually yes.” Shigure laughed, resting his head on top of Forrest’s. “But mainly the distraction. It’s been…hard since mother disappeared.”

Shaking his hand dry from the water before hastily rubbing it against a towel, Forrest slipped his arm around the other’s waist. “I missed your laugh.” He mumbled, leaning into the other a bit. “And your smile. I wanted to do something to bring it back. Even if for a few hours.” He felt more than heard the other’s breath hitch and waited for him to move. He wasn’t surprised to see tears slowly making tracks down Shigure’s cheeks, nor was he surprised when arms went around him and a face buried in his neck. He raised his dry hand and gently ran his fingers up and down the other’s back. “We all miss her and I know you miss her the most out of everyone. It’s okay to be upset and cry and miss her. You have everyone here for you.”

Shigure sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, his voice scratchy when he finally spoke. “Thank you, Forrest. Thank you.” 

The words were hard to hear and Forrest could feel the other’s chest vibrating more than hearing his spoken words but he understood. Instead of speaking, he just pressed his lips against Shigure’s temple and hummed quietly. Words weren’t always necessary to comfort someone. Sometimes all they needed was some good food, company to just be with, and a shoulder to cry on. So he stayed quiet, waiting for the other to feel okay.

It took a while but eventually Shigure straightened back up and wiped at his face roughly. “Dishes.” He said, giving Forrest a small smile.

“There’s a potato stuck to the bottom of this one. Might as well let it soak for now.” Forrest replied, gently removing his arm from around his friend’s waist. His arm didn’t get far before his hand was quickly snatched and fingers laced in his. He wasn’t surprised and it made him grin up at the other. “Want to walk around the flower garden? We can see if you can win at the word game again.”

“You’re a cheater!” Shigure laughed, tugging the others hand gently as he made to move towards the door. 

“Am not! You just don’t know how to find a word that starts with a Y that isn’t a yam!”

“Marigold.” 

“Dust.”

“Tiara.”

They both looked at each other for a moment before laughter broke out between them. Eventually, they made it to the gardens where the game continued and Forrest got to listen to Shigure laugh and see him smile the most he has in weeks.


End file.
